Collector Fail
by kueroyalt
Summary: A felon name the collector is at large, team Natsu takes the job to hunt him down. The problem he is obsessed with anything beautiful, star-like and is a pervert for magicing away clothing against a women's will. Lucy is the ultimate find for his collection. Juvia is making him mad. that combination means watch out.


Disclaimer

I do not own Fairytail or its characters

Okay people I got good news and I got bad news.

Bad news is I have writers block meaning them my multi-chapter fics, then I can get updated soon

the good news is the way I defeat writers block is I write a bunch of many drabble stories meaning you guys get up and showed drabble story and one shots

so it's a win-win situation or win-win situation depends on how you see it

so yeah this is just anything that pops in my mind

enjoy

[][][][][][][][][]

Team Natsu minus Carla, who had gone to see the exceed queen for advice about controlling her premonitions, were hunting down a wanted criminal known as The Collector. It had taken two days but they had cornered him outside the town of Torian, a small town near Magnolia. Unfortunately for them upon seeing Lucy, he worshiped saying he found the jewel of his collection. Lucy went to grab her keys but before any of them could blink he had trapped Lucy in a small glass jewel Hanging from a chain in his hand.

"Lucy!" The group cried. Going into battle stance. The Collector just giggled.

"Don't be so jealous this girl is the crowning jewel in my collection my first ever celestial wizard and first female in my collection." He breathed on the stone jewel Lucy started banging her fist hard against it panicked at the perverting man breathing on her prison.

"Let Lucy go." Yelled Juvia jumping out from behind a tree.

"Juvia I told you to stay at the guild." Scolded Gray.

"But darling this man Coro Farese, he steals that which reminds people of the stars. I came to warn you that Lucy might be in danger, and that he might try and collect her to be forever imprisoned and to also warn that he is a perverted mage who will try to see any girl naked but I see I was too late." She despaired.

The Collector or Coro Farese snarled at the water mage. "I don't care for how you speak of me but you are right I do love to see a pretty girl naked, but you my dear I like to see you naked and bleeding." He shot a beam of light towards Juvia aimed directly for her forehead Gray quickly erected a shield.

"ICE MAKE SHIELD." He yelled as Juvia fell backwards.

He raced over to her. "Juvia did he hurt you." He asked concerned evident in his eyes.

"I'm fine my darling you saved me just in time." She smiled.

Meanwhile Coro was hopping up and down like a demented bunny. He quickly calmed down holding Lucy back up as she was screaming for help. "It does not matter if I missed that little brat I have my new jewel of my collection wait till I get you home and put your stone under my beam intensifier then you only her close will be gone and I will forever see you naked." He smiled a perverted smirk. But stopped when he saw one of Lucy's keys glowing. "What's going on celestial wizard can't summon their spirits without their keys."

"True," smirked Erza, "but there is a particular spirit that Lucy has that can open his own gate, the leader of the zodiac Leo the lion."

Loke appeared in his Leo glory, and his signature suit and red tie. He scanned the area looking for his keyholder. Wendy who was behind Natsu, pointed towards the stone the man was holding. Loke narrowed his eyes seeing his keyholder. A dark gleam came into his eyes as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"I'm a little late to the party but from what I heard you wish to get Lucy naked without her consent."

"Shove off you little twat, this is my prized possession now. If I wanted it naked, it will be naked and there's nothing you can do about it." Taunted the man. Everyone including Natsu took a giant step back, as Loke's fist turned dangerous bright orange.

"You should not have said that." Growled Loke as he approached the man who was getting nervous and started backing up to get away from the man who was admitting so much energy as well as bright light from his fist. "Lucy Heartfilla is not a toy," Loke growled. "She is my keyholder, the woman who saved my life, the woman that I love. I do not take kindly to people trying to get her naked without her consent. I do not take kindly of people taking her. I do not take kindly to people calling her it. She is the most amazing celestial wizard in the history that spirits have known, she is kind and treats us as equals not as shields or weapons. She considers our emotions are feelings she worries about our well-being over her own. She is not something you can lock away. I will not have her feel like she is a object to be put under lock and key. I will definitely not let you hurt her in any way shape or form." At that point the man had backed himself against a tree as he shook with fear. " You know what I don't need her anymore," he released her from the stone and she fell right in front of him and Loke. "You see I let her go now please don't hurt me." He begged the lion spirit.

" REGULUS IMPACT." Called Loke sending the man lying against the tree which shook with the force of Loke's attack and fell over. The man groaned and shakily got to his legs.

"All right fine I get it I won't bother the blonde again." He Yielded. His eyes then looked at Juvia as he raked his eyes over her body.

"ICE MAKE CANON" called Gray blasting the man as the man looks like he was about to send his magic towards Juvia. Gray walked up to him and cocked him across the face knocking him out cold. Gray turned and walked away hooking an arm around Juvia's waist making said woman blush madly. "I'm taking Juvia back to the guild Erza, in case he wakes up and tries to either trapped Juvia to become part of his collection or make her naked are try and harm her. I trust you can take care of this guy without me?" He asked as he turned his head towards the red haired woman in armor. She nodded her head.

"Don't worry about Gray you did good take Juvia back." She replied. Gray raised his hand in acknowledgment as he tightened his hold on Juvia's waist. Juvia swooned against her darling ice mage getting lost in the euphoric feeling of being held by him. Loke who went to grab Lucy's keys presented them to her. He rubbed the back of his neck as he made an excuse to make a quick exit. His attempts failed when Lucy grabbed his tie and yanked him forward her face inches apart from his. She had one eyebrow raised.

"The woman you love?" She questioned, causing Loke for the first time in anyone's memories of fairytale to blush.

"Well I-I-I- um." He stammered trying to find a way to get his mouth to work. Lucy smirked at his reaction.

"So, when you say no one can see me naked do you count under that?" She teased. Loke's body froze and before Lucy could even blink he yanked their lips together.

"I knew it, I knew it." cheered Happy as he flew close to Lucy's head. "he loooooves yo-" the blue exceed went flying as Lucy while not breaking the kiss punched him sending him flying into Natsu as the two crumbled from the blow. Wendy and Erza shook their heads as they lifted their prisoner up on his feet. Wendy slapped the cuffs on him as Erza marched/carried him out heading towards town to turn a man and collect the reward. She halted when she was next to Natsu giving him an evil smirk, he had made her drop her delicious strawberry cake this morning when he slammed the flyer into her face. she looked back at the kissing couple. "Natsu this means that when Lucy's in the shower you can't go and try and see her naked again like you did at the grand magic games." Natsu froze at Erza's statement Happy flying away from the dragonslayer before he was sent flying by Loke's fist as he growled pulling Lucy against his body. Erza turned towards Wendy. "Looks like Lucy finally has a way to keep Natsu from breaking into her apartment now." Wendy giggled at Erza statement as the two took their prisoner back to town.


End file.
